Beaches and Friendships
by writerdragonfly
Summary: The thing about the War was, it wasn't all dark and gloom and imminent death. There was a lot of that of course. But those few precious months at school in that final year? It was bliss.


Beaches and Friendships

* * *

><p>Summary: The thing about the War was, it wasn't all dark and gloom and imminent death. There was a lot of that of course. But those few precious months at school in that final year? It was bliss. And what happened then, what friendships and bonds were formed? Those lasted. It is there that our story begins.<p>

Well, sort of.

* * *

><p>-xOx-<p>

July 16, 2008

Draco watched as Ginny settled down into her seat, her blue skirt fanning over the edges of the lounge chair. He grinned and walked across the hot sand to his own chair.

"Liking the beach, are we?" she grinned up at her husband instead of answering. He kissed her briefly and grinned back.

"Theo and Blaise get in yet?" she asked as the blond slumped ungraciously in his chair in a way unbecoming of a Malfoy. He snorted, "You really think those two will be here on time?" Ginny laughed lightly.

Yes, she knew Theo and Blaise well. Ten long years she'd known them. Ten of the best years of her life. Ten years of prank wars, exaggerated stories, romances, and fun. For most of that time she was with Draco, happily so. Since the night of the dreaded lake creatures and Ginny's perilous rescue-of Draco.

"Pansy said she was going to bring her mysterious beau to supper tonight. But she should be here soon regardless." Ginny told him, slipping her sunglasses over her face. Sure enough, Pansy Parkinson's oh so dulcet tones chimed from the house behind them.

"Oi, Red! Move over." she demanded, plopping down in the chair next to Ginny.

"I was talking to Daph earlier and she said that she would be dropping by around six." the blonde said, leaning into Ginny's shoulder.

"Parkinson, get off my wife." Draco intoned in a flat voice. She put on her pouty face, but Draco ignored it.

"Nah, Pansy's fine. Not the first time someone has used me as a chair. Besides, you just wanted to call me your wife." Ginny grinned, leaning over Pansy to lightly push Draco's shoulder.

"No, Ginevra, I just wanted to call her Parkinson." Draco replied. Pansy snorted.

"Remember that one time, at Hogwarts, when she first started hanging out with us. . ."

-xOx-

October 18th, 1997

Pansy sat in the overstuffed chair, feet on the small table in front of her.

"And then when Alecto turned her back, she turned her robes bright pink!" Though the prank was rather clever, given the disdain Alecto had shown for the color pink, Pansy couldn't help but feel annoyed with the girl. Of course, Astoria being in Fourth Year didn't help.

"Pansy!" the blonde looked up from her nails and looked quizzically at the redhead in front of her.

"You called me by my name. " Pansy said stupidly. She knew it was stupid, but it didn't seem to matter to her mouth.

"Well, I am not about to go calling you Parkinson, Greengrass and Greengrass. Or the boys by their last names either." Weasley said. Pansy blinked.

"I'm not going to call you Ginny." she said indifferently.

"I noticed you have a thing for nicknames. Use them." the Gryffindor girl said quietly.

-xOx-

July 16, 2008

"You make me sound weird, Pansy." Ginny laughed, once Pansy finished telling her story. The redhead pushed the blonde from her chair and threw a towel at her.

"The sand is bloody hot, Little Red." Pansy said as she got off the sand and sat on the towel instead.

"It's not like Draco hasn't done weird things. You remember that time at the Hogwarts Lake with the Merpeople and the Giant Squid?"

-xOx-

November 28th, 1997

Normally by the time the end of November comes around, common sense tells people that  
>Lakes are not a good place to play in. After all, the water became icy and began to freeze over.<p>

By this time, Ginny, Luna, Draco and the rest of their new gang had been planning pranks, telling wonderfully stories, and generally making fun from whatever was there

One thing that should be taken into account is that seven teenagers who already made it their duty to prank their teachers would likely see great fun and potential in a half frozen lake and the creatures in which resided.

That was how Draco ended up in the middle of the Hogwarts Lake wearing a blue jumper and learning just how friendly the Giant Squid really was.

And how friendly the Merpeople were not.

Thank Merlin that Ginny Weasley knew how to swim.

-xOx-

July 16, 2008

"You talking about that time that you two got Pansy detention with creepy Carrow?" Blaise smirked as he walked over and interrupted Pansy.

"You two are the ones who did it?" Pansy shrieked.

-xOx-

October 4th, 1997

For Ginny Weasley, Saturdays with the Carrows up until this point were terrible. For the first time, she had protection from the nefarious deeds of fellow students. Most of the students hated the Carrows, yes, but shifting the blame onto those students like herself who opened rebelled would be easy and safe.

Nott and Zabini would protect her as long as she was the fiery rebel she was. It was like a whirlwind romance between their little group, but not of love and passion. The romance of an unexpected companionship.

She'd never expected to like a Slytherin, be friendly with one. Now she was putting trust in several.

Including Malfoy. And Parkinson.

Especially Parkinson. The girl was worse than Malfoy sometimes.

Of course, times were different now. After all, neither one had tried to curse her yet.

"Oi! Weaselette!" Parkinson barrelled down the hallway, wand out.

"Parkinson." Ginny said calmly, eyes fixated on the wand. The blonde girl walked up to her calmly and Ginny could feel the girl's breath hot on her ear.

"_Two doors down and knock four times," _she whispered, then following much louder, "Blood traitor." Ginny froze as the girl walked away, knowing that Amycus was likely behind her.

"Weasel," the man spat, "be a good rodent and go drown yourself." Ginny clenched her fists as the man walked away. Then she whipped her wand and did a very dangerous thing.

If not for a quick thinking Slytherin, Ginny's spell might have been retaliated.

Blaise and Theo told her she would be protected. They meant it.

And apparently, so had Draco Malfoy. He just hadn't told her yet.

"Are you _crazy?_" the blond teenager whispered harshly in her ear.

"No. I'm pissed, Draco Malfoy. You know what I cast?" she asked him as he checked the door to see if Amycus had gone off in search of her.

"Bat-" she started to say. He chimed in his own ending, touching his nose briefly, "Bogey Hex?" She laughed outright at him.

"I should have left you to him." he snapped. Her grin didn't quiver.

"I see you remember that. But no. I like to think Fred and George have rubbed off on me a little since then. He'll be plucking droppings out of his hair for weeks."

"Let go of my arm you bloody bastard. I didn't hex you yet this morning!" Pansy's voice screeched through the corridor they'd just walked back into.

One look between them and they both bolted for the door down the hall.

-xOx-

July 16, 2008

By the time Ginny was done, Blaise was laughing and Draco was smirking. Even Pansy was fighting a smile.

"Where is Luna?" Ginny said suddenly, looking pointedly at Blaise.

"She's been sitting behind your chair for ages, Gin. I thought you were the smart one in your relationship." Blaise quipped, narrowly avoiding Draco's quickly cast spell.

"Hello all." Luna said quietly. Pansy started laughing then.

They had all missed this. Bantering and joking, telling stories and messing with one another.

"I thought Nott was coming with you two." Draco said after the laughter had calmed. Blaise laughed.

"Yeah. He totally wanted to be a third wheel while Luna and I had an appointment. No way, mate."

"Appointment? Appointment for what?" Pansy piped up, looking up at him. Luna smiled.

"You should get out more, Pansy. You're attracting the Ugglums." the starry eyed blonde said simply.

"Oh! That reminds me! You remember that one time, at Hogwarts, when Luna told Daphne that Wrackspurts weren't-"

-xOx-

September 30th, 1997

Ginny ducked under the alcove in the corridor, avoiding Alecto Carrow as best she could. Once Alecto began to turn, Ginny cast the warming charm to the woman's back and watched the woman squirm awkwardly. A second later, she noticed a second stream of light-this one pale purple instead of her own pale yellow. The Gryffindor girl jerked her head to the left to see who had cast the spell that turned the back of Alecto's robe blood red.

Whoever it was stepped back around the corner. Risking getting caught, Ginny stood up fully and bolted in the direction of her unintentional partner. Though she could not quite catch up to the fellow student enough to see who it was, she knew he was male by the back of his head.

The corridors twisted in a complex way. Ginny wasn't even sure if she could make it back without needing help. But she was determined to discover the identity of the mystery spell caster. She _needed_to know.

Suddenly, he stopped. Ginny barely managed to stop before she ran into him. Out of breath, she followed him into a classroom only to find herself at the mercy of a handful Slytherins and a Ravenclaw, all armed with wands.

"What in _Merlin's name_ are _**you**_ doing _here?_" Pansy Parkinson snarled at her. Ginny backed up.

"She followed me after I cursed Alecto. Considering the state Alecto was in before I cursed her, we probably owe the girl a drink." Ginny recognised the boy now, as he turned towards her.

Theodore Nott.

In fact, Ginny knew everyone in the room. Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, the older Greengrass, Zabini, Luna.

_Luna!_

_What in Circe's sake was Loony Luna Lovegood doing with a bunch of Slytherins? _

"I told you help would be finding us soon." Luna's melodic voice rang out. If Ginny had been confused before, she was ever more so now.

"So, Weasley. It's obvious why you hate the Carrows. Especially after the way Amycus treats you girls. Tell me, Red, do you hate them enough to join us and terrorize them?"  
>She didn't know much, but she knew that Luna Lovegood knew when people were dangerous.<p>

She trusted them, for whatever reason. So would Ginny.

Besides, one thing about Ginny Weasley that most people forgot was that she was related to Fred and George.

There was no backing down from a challenge like the one the Carrows had made when they came to the school.

And pranking was part of her soul.

"I always knew you would be a good person to bring in," Daphne Greengrass said softly.

"There are Wrackspurts about." Luna spoke solemnly. Everyone looked her direction, but it was Daphne's reaction that was even stranger.

"But I don't see anyone." the girl said. Ginny couldn't help the snort and it seemed neither could Blaise.

"Wrackspurts aren't people." Luna said matter-of-factly. Daphne looked even more confused.

"So they aren't a Muggle Band?"

-xOx-

July 16, 2008

By the time Ginny was done regaling with her story, they had moved from the beach to the fire pit and began toasting food on sticks over the fire. It wasn't what they'd intended for supper, but they liked to go with what felt natural between them.

And skipping the restaurant was only to be expected. The group of them were already rowdy and Ginny imagined it would get worse by the time everyone showed up.

"Hey! You started without us?" The tall former Slytherin exclaimed as he walked from the backdoor of the beach-house they'd rented. Ginny and Draco turned from their spot on the bench together to see Theodore Nott walking down the path hand in hand with Daphne Greengrass.

Theo and Daphne?

Together?

"Surprised?" Daphne said softly, a lock of hair twirled around her fingers. Pansy's wolf-whistle told her all she needed to know.

"So, Pansy, when does your mysterious friend get here?" Blaise asked with an emphasis on the mysterious.

"Oh, he's not coming. Last thing I need is my dating Ron Weasley to overshadow Luna having a baby."

* * *

><p>Original Prompt from hipokras:<p>

Briefly describe what you'd like to receive in your fic: it's a "story within a story" idea: a beachside holiday reminds the characters of That Time in the Hogwarts Lake with the Merpeople, which in turn is reminiscent of old schooldays escapades. A side-helping of  
>Slytherins would also be lovely.<p>

The tone/mood of the fic: light-hearted, bantering, witty, on those lines

An element/line of dialogue/object you would specifically like in your fic: Draco making/having made a pet out of the Giant Squid. Creative use of a Time Turner, if possible. And [but not necessarily] Pansy Parkinson in leather pants.


End file.
